


fanmeeting

by Hiirah



Series: because I love you [7]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiirah/pseuds/Hiirah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoona surprises Jiyong at his fanmeeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanmeeting

“Yoong. Why can’t we just show our relationship already?” Jiyong whined into the phone. He was currently at home after a long schedule and is on the phone talking with his girlfriend, more famously known as Im Yoona. 

 

“Ji, you promised remember? You said you wanted to keep things on the hush.” Yoona argued back, clearly displeased by his sudden request. She just arrived home from SM building after having talks about her upcoming big screen debut. 

 

“But babe, the public, the media and the fans already know we’re together!” Jiyong grumbled back, taking a seat on his living room couch.

 

“Ji, I know you’re anxious to show off our relationship, but I feel like it’s not the right time yet.”

 

“You always say that.” Jiyong half muttered into the phone. He rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the headache that’s slowly creeping in. “You know what, never mind. Whatever you want right Yoona? Because apparently this is a one woman relationship.” Jiyong replied sarcastically, suddenly bursting with anger. They’ve had this talk for the past 1 week.

 

“Ji, you know that’s not what I – “

 

“Right right.” He cut her off. “Is this really your idea of give and take? Or is it that you don’t want to taint your squeaky clean image because you clearly think I don’t deserve to be with the nation’s goddess.”

 

“Jiyong!” Yoona yelled, absurd by his accusation. “You know I don’t think that way about you!” 

 

“Yeah well, lately your lack of interest in our relationship has made me think about it.” Jiyong squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the guilty feeling tugging at the edges of his heart.

 

Yoona took a deep breath and counted to ten. Clearly her boyfriend isn’t thinking straight and she couldn’t really blame him. Even though hee’s been busy with tours and concerts but he still made time to contact her.

 

“Ji, I know I’ve been super busy lately and not returning your calls sometimes but you accusing me is seriously hurtful.” Yoona shook her head disappointedly. “And to think that you know me better than that.”

 

Jiyong sighed and took a deep breath. Sure he was being a bit (a lot) irrational right now but it’s only because he doesn’t understand why she doesn’t want to come public about their relationship. It’s been 5 months since the official statement of their respective companies confirming the two were dating and Jiyong was ecstatic. He wanted to show his love openly to Yoona because he was rejected of that in his previous relationship, but it seems that Yoona and him are not on the same page. 

 

Initially, they agreed to let the fire died down a bit before showing their relationship to the public but it’s been 5 months and Yoona’s still hesitating. 

 

“I know, I know.” Jiyong sighed guiltily. “I just don’t understand why you don’t want to show our relationship to the public already. They already know about us anyway.” He shrugged his shoulder absentmindedly. 

 

“We agreed to let the fire died down before showing off our relationship. And do you think it’s died down, hmm?” Yoona questioned him, making her way to her bedroom.

 

Jiyong inwardly grumbled. “Hate is a normal thing that exists in idol-hood babe.” 

 

“You may be used to the hate, but I’m not. I can’t be like you Ji, you’re so strong and confident while I’m just here walking on eggshells.” Yoona sighed. “I know my actions lately have caused you to be upset with me and I’m really sorry for that.” 

 

Jiyong suddenly felt guilty and internally scolded himself. He of all people should know how burdensome it is for Yoona to carry the weight of being the Nation’s Goddess. He rubbed his face with both of his hands and groaned. 

 

“I know I know.” Jiyong sighed. “I’m really sorry for bringing this up, but you know it’s because I love you so much I want to show you to the whole world.” Jiyong said defeatedly.

 

“And you will Ji. Just have a bit more patience will you Mr. Kwon.” Yoona said teasingly, trying to appease him.

 

“Tsk, you’re asking me something that I clearly don’t have.” Jiyong whined, rolling his eyes. This girlfriend of his, always having her way. “You making me wait is just going to make the declaration much more obvious.”

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Once we finally agree to show off our relationship, you’re going to get it from me babe. I’m going to call you yeobo, jagiya, honey, love and every other word you could think of in public. I’m gonna kiss you hard in public, and come to your shows and concerts so that everyone will know about us. That’s a promise babe.” Jiyong said possessively.

 

Yoona shook her head at his boyfriend’s antics. “Well, in that case, I hope you stick to your promise. And good luck for your fan meeting tomorrow! I’ll be cheering for you~”

 

Jiyong smiled warmly, glad that their previous argument had settled down. Sometimes the little things that Yoona does make his heart flutter with happiness. “Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow then. Kisses for tomorrow?” Jiyong asked cheekily.

 

“If your fan meet goes successfully, then you can have as many kisses as you want.” Yoona replied with as much cheekiness. 

 

After bidding their farewells, Yoona placed her phone down on her bedside table and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Annyeong everyone.” He bowed and waved to his fans. “Thanks for coming to my fan meeting today. I know some of you had to travel for hours to reach here and I’m grateful for all the support and love that I’m receiving.” Jiyong looked around at the crowd, their faces adorned with bright smiles. He feels warm inside knowing that his fans would always be there for him. “So, let’s start the fan meeting shall we?” 

 

Jiyong took a seat that was prepared for him on the podium. He made a gesture with his hand to the bodyguard to allow the fans to climb up the podium one by one. Behind him were two bodyguards in charge of guarding him. The thought amused him. Here he was, being surrounded by people that loves him and yet he still needs to be guarded. 

 

One by one his fans got up the podium with his album in hand. He made the normal handshake and chatted with his fans a bit while signing the album. Most of them were girls, but there was also a handful of male fans that attended the fan meet. After being in the industry for more than 5 years, his fans were less crazy and more mature when it comes to meeting him, compared to when Big Bang first debuted. 

 

Fans after fans came up and chatted with him. Some even talked about the weather due to nervousness while some talked about his BB brothers. At this current moment, he feels elated being surrounded with love and the occasional names of his brothers.

 

While he was busy signing the album (probably his 30th one), he suddenly heard his fans screaming. Surprised by the sudden sound, he looked up and saw the fans busily pointing and facing their head towards the entrance. When he averted his gaze to the person making her entrance, he was shocked to see that someone, who he wouldn’t have expected to surprise him like this. 

 

He was staring wide-eyed at the figure of Im Yoona, yes, his girlfriend, who he had to constantly urge for her approval to show off their relationship in public. And here she was, making her appearance at his fan meet as if yesterday’s phone call event didn’t happen. He was truly speechless (and also touched because this little rascal always managed to catch him by surprise.)

 

“Annyeong Jiyong oppa.” Yoona walked up the podium and stood face to face with Jiyong. She could only snicker at his surprised reaction. 

 

Jiyong bent down to whisper to hear, “What are you doing babe?” Jiyong asked incredulously. The fans were still screaming loudly and he was still dazed.

 

“Tsked. I came here to surprise and you don’t sound happy at all.” Yoona pretended to shake her head disappointedly. “Never mind then, but could you at least sign my album? I’m a big fan of G-Dragon.” 

 

It took Jiyong a moment to recover from the pleasant surprise. He took the microphone on the table and said, “Everyone I would like to welcome you Girls’ Generation Im Yoona.” The fans screamed louder, excited to see the interaction between the couple. 

 

Yoona beamed proudly and bowed down to the fans. She pushed the album and took a nearby marker into Jiyong’s hands, asking him to sign the album. Jiyong just chuckled before signing the album with his flourish signature, adding a couple of hearts to it. Jiyong got up from his seat and gave Yoona big hug (which had the fans screaming louder than ever), expressing his gratitude. He knows it wasn’t easy for her to make such a decision and he’s truly happy about it. Yoona patted his back before separating from the hug. 

 

Jiyong grabbed a hold of her arm, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, forcing her to face the camera. Yoona leaned her head nearer to Jiyong and hold up her left hand in front of her which was curved into an uncompleted heart shape. Jiyong quickly completed the other half with his right hand and smiled into the camera. It was obvious to the fans by the wide smile and bright eyes that Big Bang’s leader was in love with Girls’ Generation Yoona.

 

“Many thanks towards Yoona for coming to my fan meet.” Jiyong said a moment later into the microphone. The fans cheered on while Yoona bowed down to the fans and staffs.

 

After giving her a final hug, Jiyong walked Yoona to the end of the podium, with his arm secured behind her waist. Just as she was about to go down the podium, Yoona turned back around to face Jiyong.

 

“Congratulations on yet another successful fan meeting babe.” Yoona whispered into his ear. 

 

Before Jiyong could reply out a ‘thanks’, Yoona had wrapped her arms around his shoulder and brought his face towards her. “I think I owe you a kiss, don’t I?” Yoona said smugly before leaning forwards to press a chaste kiss on Jiyong’s lips. The fans, even the staffs, went absolutely hysterical seeing the lip-lock between the couple. 

 

Jiyong tightened his arm on her waist and said, “You owe me more than just a kiss Yoona.” Jiyong replied huskily before diving in for another kiss. Yoona had whispered threateningly in his ear to behave or not he wouldn’t get anything for dessert. 

 

The fans were more than happy that they managed to finally see the interaction between the beloved couple and throughout the fan meet, they had wished nothing but the best for the two idols and hoping to hear wedding bells soon. 

 

Safe to say, the fan meeting ended successfully on a high note (excluding the fact that some fans had a nosebleed and five fainted) but oh well~ The G-Yoon love is now well spread for everyone to see. 


End file.
